


Cruel & Unusual Punishment

by tommygirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean faces cruel & unusual punishment when Sammy gets to control the radio</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel & Unusual Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> holiday drabble a day for sarah_p who wanted weechesters involving the Impala

“Please, dad, make the bad man stop,” Dean complained, covering his ears from the backseat.

John glanced at him in the rear-view mirror, but before he could respond, Sammy turned around and said, “Dad said I got to pick the music.”

“Key word being _music_. This is just awful. What the hell is this?”

“Dean. Mouth,” John said.

Dean sighed. “Sorry, but c’mon, dad, this is terrible. A cool car like this should not be filled with this crap.”

John looked at Sam and said, “It’s Sammy’s choice, so keep quiet.”

“Dad…”

“Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Sammy took the opportunity to stick his tongue out at Dean. Then he began singing along at the top of his lungs, “His name was Rico, he wore a diamond…”

John couldn’t help but smile at the horrified look on Dean’s face. John shrugged and said, “You’re the one who let him wander off at the mall, dude.”

“So you _were_ pissed about that?”

John shrugged again and said, “This is a better punishment than any I could think up.”

“It’s not punishment, dad. It’s Barry Manilow. Mrs. Chase told our class all about him,” Sam said.

“No, dad's right, Sammy. It's punishment, all right."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Even dad thinks this music sucks, Sam.”

“Zip it, Dean,” John stated. He looked at Sam and said, “We do need to work on your musical taste, kiddo.”


End file.
